The Evolution Of Ness
by JustPureCuriosity
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. (The title) My POV on the evolution of Nick and Jess and starts around 6 months after their kiss&date. Currently rated K (One mild kissing scene so far). Hope you ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_6 months later_

"It's been 6 months Schmidty, I need to tell her how I really feel." Nick had been rambling on to Schmidt for an hour now, going over the same things they'd gone over for the millionth time.  
"Look, Nick, I've done all I can do to help you now. It's your turn to help yourself. Besides, I've got sex with Cece soon and you're harshing my buzz."  
Nick moped out of Schmidt's room and slouched down on the sofa, with the same old turtle face. His thoughts were telling him one way of handling it but then his fear of feelings got in the way and made him loose his temper. Jess walked into the loft, suddenly making the room seem brighter to him. "Hey Nick." She smiled towards him and all he was thinking about was how magical she made saying "Hey Nick" feel.  
"Oh hey Jess." He finally perked up and sat straight. He attempted to smile back but it turned into a creepy grin, which he could only assume made Jess think he was going to kidnap her.  
"What 'cha doing Nick?" She said eerily with wide eyes.  
"What? Me? Nahh nothing." He wiped the creepy grin of his face and turned on the TV. He was kidding himself, he meant nothing to Jess. Those couple of kisses were just a thing, it was nothing. But then he couldn't stop thinking, maybe it wasn't nothing. Maybe it was something, or could be something at least. Jess got up to leave when Nick called her back, "Jess, erm, wait a minute." He got up and strode over to her. "You remember that time, when we kissed?" He began to laugh nervously and looked down at his feet. "Yeaah…" she said anxiously, her eyes still locked on to his face. "Well I know it's been almost 6 months now and we never did anything more than that date and we wrote on those valet cards and it's been bugging me a lot lately," he jabbered on like this for a while but slowly trailed off when he realised how far off topic he had gone. "Look, what I'm basically trying to say Jess is, I really would like to know what you wrote on that valet card." He stood there, staring frantically at her. "Well maybe Nick, I want to know what's on yours first." She said it so politely and looked at him with her big blue eyes, but Nick wasn't going to give in because if she didn't feel the same way towards him as he felt about her, he didn't know how well he would handle it.

**Hi guys, this is the start of my Ness fanfic. I hope you like the start, its a bit slow but I needed to make some ground work first before I could go onto bigger things. If you liked this please give me a review so I know that I should keep writing more. If you didn't like it, sure write a review but be kind and just tell me what you would like to see me improve on. I will take suggestions also on how the story will go. I do have some key points already chosen for future plots in this fanfic but yeah. Hope you liked and stay with me! x**


	2. Everything

Nick and Jess had both left to sit alone in their rooms, after a long time arguing about who would say what was on the valet cards first. Nick seriously did not want to be the first one to say anything but he had a feeling Jess was going to be quite stubborn.  
It was 2 in the morning and Nick had woke up with a sense of anxiety and nervousness. He shuffled out of his room to the bathroom but stopped in his tracks as he spotted Jess curled up in a ball, her glasses askew, on the sofa. He wanted nothing more than to walk over to her, sit with her and comfort her. He lent against the loft wall and stood staring at her, peacefully sleeping. Jess started stirring and she slowly opened her eyes, Nick walked over to her,  
"Hey Jess, why are you out here?" He spoke cautiously.  
"I was hoping you'd come out of your room." She said sternly with heavy tired eyes. "About 3 hours ago."  
It was silent and their eyes were gazing around the room. Nick decided to sit down next to her.  
"Jess, what are we doing?" He asked feeling a bit scared but also intrigued.  
"I don't know Nick! I'm just so confused! I don't know how you feel, I don't know how I feel! I JUST DON'T KNOW!" Jess broke down into a tired, crying mess.  
"Jess, look at me. LOOK AT ME, DAMN IT!" He tried to stay calm, but his anger issues started to show.  
"I can only do what I can do to make you feel better! I can only do half of what you don't know about! YOU have to do the other half!"  
Jess looked straight into Nick's eyes, feeling secure and safe. "Ok Nick. You help me, TELL ME WHAT WAS ON YOUR VALET CARD! There's NO other way for me to figure out what I don't know if you don't tell me."  
"FINE JESS. YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?"  
"YES, I REALLY WANT TO KNOW." They both stood face to face in each others personal space.  
"Everything." Nick said, loudly and fearlessly.  
"What?" Jess looked confused, her eyebrows raising and her lips closed together.  
"Russel asked us what 'this' is and what you are. This and you are everything." Nick could not believe that he has said that out loud, but he was tired and realized, there's only 2 things that could happen. And with a 50% chance that something amazing could happen, he took it.  
They still stood face to face, staring into each others eyes. Absorbing each other. They both felt highly vulnerable but they finally understood how the other one felt. Nick lent in and kissed Jess, they fell into each other. Pressing their bodies against one another, collapsing onto the sofa. Nicks hands running through Jess's hair whilst her hands were running over his body. They pulled away from each other ever so slightly and each took their first breaths into, everything.

**Thanks for reading guys, hope you all like this next installment. Sorry I didn't upload chapter 2 earlier, but my school work got in the way! I hope the kissing scene was alright... I tried to make it tasteful ahah! Anyway, as always, reviews welcome! Please be nice :)**


End file.
